ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Firestorm: Brightest Day
Firestorm: Brightest Day is 2021 superhero movie and the sequel to Firestorm: The Nuclear Man and The Fury of Firestorm and was followed by Firestorm: The Committee. The film is once again directed by Doug Liman. Synopsis 18 months after the death of Martain Stein Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch discovered they could not work together as Firestorm and stopped trying. Ronnie has become a professor at PitsBurg university and Jason and Gehenna are now in a relationship. After a massive explosion in PitsBurg they discover that it was an alien that was brought here by Green Lantern and the 2 of them must overcome their differences and truly become Firestorm. Cast *Chris Pine as Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm *Gbenna Akkiange as Jason Rusch/Firestorm *Rila Fulkishima as Gehenna *Benedict Cumberbatch as Deathstorm *Vincent D'nofrio as Bernard Ferguson Plot 6 months after the events of the last film it shows Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch on a mission to stop and armoured truck heist but inventively fail. When getting home the 2 of them get into a massive argument blaming each other. In the end the 2 decide that they can't work together like Stein and Ronnie did and decide to stop being Firestorm. 1 year later Ronnie is now working as a professer at the university and Jason is working at a power plant and is in a relationship with Gehenna. One day a massive black figure is seen breaking into Jason's power plant. Jason Relises that it is a Firestorm trying to enhance its power. He goes to the core and causes a reaction that blows the plant and the surrounding area. The next day Jason and Gehenna go to see Ronnie and explains to him what they saw and says that they could be next. Ronnie says that they can go to Green Lantern that he isn't a hero anymore. On the way home Ronnie is attacked by the creature that reveals himself as Deathstorm and is him on his own without anyone else in the matrix. Ronnie is obscured into Deathstorm. He starts flying through the city and kills a lot of people. Ronnie resists and now has his former abilities on his own and is able to repeal Deathstorm. Ronnie goes to Jason and shows him his abilities. Jason says if they merge again for a certain amount of time Jason will also have his old abilities as well as physic with Ronnie. They do this succesfully and become 2 separate Firestorms. Ronnie and Jason decide to train so Gehenna helps them by telling them to find her is a forest outside PitsBurg. They split up search for her. They cannot learn to work together and they fail and cannot find Gehenna. After they give up Deathstorm Attacks them and fight him. In the end Gehenna fights harder than them and she is seriously injured. Ronnie and Jason argue again but are broken up by a whimpering Gehenna. In the end she dies and both Ronnie and Jason blame themselves. This gives them the motivation they need to fight Deathstorm. Deathstorm flys through the city killing innocents and creating a path of destruction in his wake. Ronnie and Jason see that he is heading for the STAR labs To enhance his power. They fight him in the streets until he gets to the facility. They make it throught the building and to the roof. Jason and Ronnie untie not over their loses but their trust for eachother and are able to kill Deathstorm. Jason and Ronnie decide to end their activities as Firestorms but decide they would come back again if they were needed. The 2 decide to fly together one last time and the film ends with the 2 flying away from Stein and Gehennas graves. Category:Movies